


A "Father/Daughter" Conversation

by fallenandinlovewithhumanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean in Love, Claire Ships It, Dad!Destiel, M/M, Shipper!Claire, Shipper!Sam, dadstiel, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandinlovewithhumanity/pseuds/fallenandinlovewithhumanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The way you two look at each other is the way my parents looked at each other."<br/>Dean looks at her perplexed. She continues.<br/>"Cas and you, you guys may have fucked up my life entirely..."<br/>Dean opens his mouth to apologize but Claire stops him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A "Father/Daughter" Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!

Sam had decided, that the world could survive a weekend without the Winchesters, hell maybe it needed it. It didn’t take much to convince Dean, just the promise of a couple cold ones, pie, and a day or two of relaxation. They arrived at their destination, a beach along the east coast at around noon on a Friday. 

“Cas should be here soon.”  

Dean said as he reached for the door handle in baby and walked back to the trunk. He propped it open and started to pull out a cooler and some towels, tossing them at Sam. Sam places them all on a picnic table a couple of feet away from them. He closes the trunk and leans on the car, he takes out his cell as it rings. Sam looked up at Dean who was smiling into his phone as he spoke.   
  
“How far is he?”  
  
Dean’s smile didn’t falter as he responded to Sam’s question.  
  
“He’s five miles out, Claire’s with him too.”  
  
Sam hummed his approval and reached into the cooler for a beer.  
  
Dean and him sat against baby’s trunk, staring off into the horizon. A few minutes pass by before they both hear the sound of Cas’ pimpmobile. The car pulls up next to the impala and shuts off. Claire steps out of the car first, saying hello to Sam first, who hugs her in greeting. Sam goes to Cas and starts to help him unload. Claire reaches Dean and punches him in the arm.  
  
“What’s up Hasselhoff?”  
  
Dean laughs.  
  
“I’m good, you? How’s it going with Jody?”  
  
Claire looks back at the car where Cas is trying to get out the stuff he seemed to overpack.   
  
“It’s okay, I’m looking at schools and have a job.”  
  
“That’s good.”  
  
“Yeah, that Alex girl? Did you help her too?”  
  
“Umm, Alex? Yeah, Jody called us in about some vamps and she was one of the vics. Why?”  
  
“Just wondering, I share a room with her. So ahh how are you and Cas?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Claire glares at him.  
  
“I mean have you two, you know professed your undying love for each other yet?”  
  
“Why would we do that?”  
  
“Ohhh wow, Sam is right you’re clueless.”  
  
Claire starts to walk away and Dean calls after her.  
  
“Claire! What are you talking about?”  
  
He starts walking towards towards her. He trips over one of the rocks and nearly drops his beer bottle. He looks at his legs, only a minor scrape.

“Oh fuck, oh FUCK!”   
  
He yells as he sees his shirt is covered in half the liquid left in the beer bottle.   
  
She reaches the shore line and sits down right by the edges of the waves. Dean stumbles as he reaches her. He sits down and begins to kick off his boots and shake the sand out.

“Okay, remind me next time we’re here. No boots.”  
  
Claire smiles and looks out at the horizon.

“You seriously don’t see it?”  
  
“No, I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
Claire turns to face him and hugs her knees before looking up at him. She clears her throat.  
  
“The way you two look at each other is the way my parents looked at each other.”  
  
Dean looks at her perplexed. She continues.  
  
“Cas and you, you guys may have fucked up my life entirely…”  
  
Dean opens his mouth to apologize but Claire stops him. She holds a hand up to silence him and takes a deep breath.  
  
“Don’t apologize. Please just don’t. Besides, it’s better now and that’s also thanks to you idiots but that’s not the point. The point is, Cas tries so hard to make me happy, he tries so hard to act like a father to me. And even though it’s weird it’s kinda nice you know?”

Dean nods.

“And I want to do something for him. And you’re part of that. He’s happier around you and not in a platonic way. He loves you.”  
  
Dean swallows and turns to look back at Cas and Sam who are laughing as Sam hands Cas a beer. He tenses up and looks back at the water.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Claire looks at him strangely. She lets go of her legs and sits up.  
  
“What do you mean why?”  
  
“Why would he love me? I-I killed, I hurt so many people, I hurt him and you both. I don’t…I don’t see how someone can love a monster like me.”  
  
Claire looks up at him, Dean has tears in his eyes. She fidgets and clenches her fists. She pushes herself up to her knees and hugs him.   
  
“You aren’t a monster. You proved that to me. You did bad things yeah but you’re trying to redeem yourself.”

Claire stays in his arms and looks behind the where Cas is smiling at the sight. She gives him a wave and a weak smile.

“You’re not half bad Hasselhoff…”  
  
Dean tightens his arms around Claire and kisses her forehead.  
  
“Thanks, kid.”  
  
Claire smiles and stands up.  
  
“Come on, time for my two father figures to get together.”  
  
Dean laughs as he wipes his eyes.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Dean gets up and starts walking up to Cas and his brother.   
  
“Hey, Cas! Can we talk for a minute?”  
  
Cas nods and starts walking towards Dean as Claire walks back to Sam. Dean hugs Cas tight the second he reaches him. Sam stares at them bewildered.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
Claire looks up at him and smiles wide.  
  
“You’re officially gonna be Uncle Sam, that’s what’s happening.”  
  
Sam looks at Dean and Cas who are now reaching for each other’s hands, smiles on their faces. He turns to Claire and swings his arm around her shoulders.   
  
“Finally.”

Dean and Cas walk up to them and Sam quirks his eyebrows at their now held hands.

“I’m proud of you Dean.”

Dean shifts and tightens his hand in Cas’.

“Shut your face.”

Cas laughs and kisses his cheek, letting go of his hand and walking towards Claire. Cas embraces her and gives her a kiss on the forehead. He pushes her away slightly.

“Thank you.”

“Hey we’re family now right? It’s what we do.”

Claire smiles as Cas pulled her back into a second hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I accept requests at http://fallenandinlovewithhumanity.tumblr.com/.


End file.
